


I Needed You

by themuslimbarbie



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themuslimbarbie/pseuds/themuslimbarbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stands on her front steps with a new haircut and a bright grin. She laughs and practically jumps into his arms, and he spins their hug in a circle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Needed You

**Author's Note:**

> Post "The Wedding of River Song." Something Amy said in the last scene made me think of this. It's not very good and I spit it out rather quickly, but it was just something that I wanted to write.

 

  


Three days pass. Three days of absolute nothing. Three days of silence. Of knowing. Of knowing and sitting and waiting and doing _nothing_.

It drives Amy absolutely mad.

Then, on the fourth day, he comes back.

He stands on her front steps with a new haircut and a bright grin. She laughs and practically jumps into his arms, and he spins their hug in a circle. But the moment he lets her go and pulls back, her smile fades. His brows fur and he opens his mouth to say something, but she interrupts him with a punch to the arm. He lets out a yelp but she doesn't care; she steps back into her house and slams the door in his face.

"Wha-? Amy!" he cries, his hands pounding on the door. "What are you doing?"

"Shut up!" she yells from her side. "I'm mad at you." She turns and rests her back against the door and crosses her arms.

"Well, yes, I got that."

"I know. That was the point."

"Are you even going to tell me why?"

"Why do you think?"

This time he hesitates. "Is that a trick question?"

Amy rolls her eyes. "I'm not the one who keeps all the secrets, Doc- _tor_."

She hears him sigh. "Amelia, what happened?"

"You died," she snaps. "The last time I saw you, you _died_."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Amy…"

"Melody already explained, don't worry."

She can practically hear him frown. "She did? I don't understand–"

"Because you stupid well let me think you were dead!"

"I–"

"And I don't mean the first time in America. I get that. Hell, I even get why you didn't tell me in Egypt. You lied; you always lie. You have to. And I _get that_ , Doctor. But I mean five days ago, when everything was done, and you were safe. I mean five days ago when I was upset and needed my best friend! Five days ago when I…" she trails off. "When I…" Tears burn behind her eyes. She tries to blink them back and when that doesn't work she glares up at the light. It helps a bit, but not much.

"When you what? Amy? Amelia? What happened?"

"When I killed someone," she mumbles. She hears the sonic and not a seconds later, the door opens. Amy turns and faces the Doctor with blurred vision. "I killed Madame Kovarian. I killed her and I need my best friend, but you _died_. And then you didn't die, but you weren't here and oh God, Doctor, I _killed_ her." Her voice cracks and he immediately wraps his arms around her. She feels her knees give out beneath her and she pulls them both down to the ground. He runs his hands her hair; she clings to his jacket and buries her face in his chest. "I needed you. I needed you, Doctor, and I thought you were dead but you weren't and…"

"I'm sorry," he mumbles, kissing the top of her head. "I didn't know. I'm so sorry, Amelia."

That's no excuse, Amy knows, and she should be absolutely cross. She should be so bloody furious with him that it hurts. And she is; she really is. She wants nothing more than to smack his face until it turns the colour of his stupid bowtie. But she doesn't, because he's here. Because right now she needs her best friend and he's here, even if he's late _again_.

So, this one time, she lets him get away with it.

This one time, she just holds onto him and waits for the pain to pass.


End file.
